Deadman
by Dreigo
Summary: Ishida razem z kilkoma innymi osobami znajduje się w dosyć skromnych ośrodku wypoczynkowym. dzień przed opuszczeniem go rozpętuje się sztorm, który budzi w gościach dziwne zachcianki. Jednak wszystkie plany ulegają zmianie, gdy okazuje się, że jeden z gości nie opuści żywy ośrodka, a Ishida postanawia udowodnić, że on także może zostać detektywem.


Kto by pomyślał, że tak piękny poranek może przerodzić się w sztorm? Deszcz obija się od kilku godzin o szyby tego nędznego ośrodka, zakłócając ciszę. Nic poza grzmotami i rytmicznymi uderzeniami deszczu nie przenika przez te ściany. Niewiarygodne, że pomimo tak niesprzyjających warunków pogodowych nie wyłączono prądu. Latarnia świeci zupełnie tak samo jak wczoraj, dzięki niej też widzę jaki pogrom przyniósł sztorm. Na szybach to wszystko wygląda jak druga warstwa szkła, ale tam na zewnątrz jest inaczej. Piasek rozstrzeliwuje w górę od ciśnienia, z jakim upadają poszczególne krople.

Wizyta w tym zapomnianym ośrodku wczasowym była najgorszą decyzją, jaką podjąłem. Ulotki, jak to ulotki, ładnie wydrukowane zachęcały, jak każde kłamstwo. Nikt nie napisał oczywiście o odpadających tynkach, pajęczynach, czy nawet karaluchach! Nie wspomnę nawet o kiepskiej lokalizacji. Na klifie. To raczej idealny ośrodek dla samobójców, a nie normalnych ludzi. Nawet o ogród nie potrafią tu zadbać czy jakieś rozrywki. Bo ile można grać w karty czy szachy? Wszyscy są znudzeni wizytą tutaj. Nawet nieboszczyk wróciłby do swojego grobu.

Choć nie wiem kto jest w gorszej sytuacji. My, zanudzeni w tej rozsypującej się ruderze, czy ci, którzy chcąc skorzystać z ładnej pogody wyruszyli w dwudniowy rejs. Na morzu, to musi wyglądając jeszcze gorzej. Nie zdziwię się, gdy wrócą przemoczeni i z ustami pełnymi narzekań. Mogą oskarżać tylko siebie, albo właściciela ośrodka, który nie zadbał o telewizję, czy choćby radio, więc o pogodzie mamy nikłe pojęcie. Tyle z planowania czegoś dzień wprzód. Choć, jak w tym wypadku, planowanie nawet tego samego dnia nie jest rozsądne.

Kraniec świata. A na pewno miejsce, które może walczyć o tą nominację. A mogłem pojechać za granicę, gdziekolwiek indziej, gdzie jest cywilizacja. Nie mam ochoty czytać książek i dawać powód do drwin reszcie tej hołoty. Choć pewnie ona by mnie zrozumiała. Z drugiej strony na pewno powiedziałaby coś o różnicy między wakacjami, a studiami. To jednak nieistotne, nie mają tu żadnych interesujących pozycji. A czytanie Biblii czy encyklopedii różnych maści jakoś nieszczególnie mnie zachęca. Nie jestem aż takim kujonem jak się niektórym wydaje.

Ta latarnia zdaje się mieć dużo ciekawsze życie niż ja w obcej chwili. Jedyna działająca przed drzwiami wejściowymi. Sygnał dla zbłąkanych, że jest tu życie. Marne, ale w taką pogodę nie powinno się być wybrednym. Na szczęście to nie jest nawiedzony dom, a tak przynajmniej twierdzą właściciele, choć nie wyglądają na zbyt prawdomównych.

Jutro.

Jutro nadejdzie dzień, w którym wreszcie wyniosę się stąd i wrócę do domu. Do cywilizacji. Zajmę się tym, co lubię, z ludźmi, z którymi mam ochotę spędzać czas, bez strachu, że w nocy coś wyjdzie mi spod poduszki czy łóżka. Wolę nawet nie myśleć ile pająków przyszło mnie zjeść w nocy! To ruina, a nie ośrodek wypoczynkowy! Za taką cenę to powinni chociaż porządnie wysprzątać pokoje.

Z drugiej strony mogliby nas wszystkich pozabijać, jak w tych wszystkich strasznych historiach. W taką pogodę to wręcz idealna okazja, grzmoty zagłuszają krzyki, a więzi między gośćmi są tak nikłe, że wątpię by ktokolwiek chciał ratować czyjś zadek poza własnym. Jednak nawet gdyby komuś udało się wyjść z tego budynku, miałby do pokonania sporą drogę do pobliskiego miasteczka. Bez samochodu szansa na przetrwanie z mordercą jest nikła.

Wychodzi na to, że pająki to przy tym dużo milsze towarzystwo.

Kolejny grzmot rozległ się w powietrzu, zagłuszając wszystkie inne dźwięki. Tym razem jednak nie zakończył się szmerem deszczu, a krzykiem. Zdumiony wstałem z parapetu i ruszyłem w stronę hałasu, po całym ośrodku rozbrzmiał tupot stóp i krzyki.

Dobiegłem do schodów na piętro, gdzie zebrał się już komplet osób będących w ośrodku. Nie wiedziałam na co patrzą, ale widok pobladłych twarzy nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. Wepchnąłem się na przód i ujrzałem poskręcane ciało aktorki. Krew powoli rozchodziła się jak mniemam spod jej głowy. Nawet w tym stanie jej wielkie piersi robiły wrażenie, zresztą jak zwykle miała je wyeksponowane.

-O boże, Matsumoto… jak to mogło się stać? – Wysoki brunet, którego jak pamiętam nazywają Hisagi Shuuhei, jęknął pobladły, kucając przy ciele.

Jego reakcja mnie zaskoczyła. Była dużo bardziej ekspresyjna niż reakcja narzeczonego ofiary! Mężczyzna stał z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy wpatrując się w ciało swojej kobiety. Nie wiem, czy ta sytuacja go tak zaskoczyła, czy po prostu było to narzeczeństwo z przymusu i odczuł tak naprawdę ulgę…?

-Are, are… To raczej nie zachęci turystów do zaglądania tutaj…- Właściciel ośrodka powiedział zza wachlarza, spoglądając na swoją małżonkę.

No tak.. Dla niektórych liczy się tylko biznes, co go obchodzi, że właśnie zginęła młoda kobieta, a my jesteśmy odcięci od świata i nie mamy kogo powiadomić. Potrząsnąłem głową w niedowierzaniu na to, co się stało z ludźmi. Nie taki koniec wakacji sobie wyobrażałem. A jeśli o tym mowa, to trzeba byłoby dowiedzieć się, czy mamy do czynienia z wypadkiem, czy z morderstwem. Tylko kto tutaj byłby w stanie podołać śledztwu?

Orihime wtulała się w Kurosakiego płacząc. Tak, dla niej to na pewno tragedia, nie umie przeżyć nawet zabicia pająka, a co dopiero widzieć kogoś martwego na podłodze ośrodka. Tylko, dlaczego to zawsze Kurosaki musi być bohaterem? Do mnie to już nie może przyjść i się wypłakać? Nie nadaję się? Jestem za chudy? Bo mam okulary? Może gdybym rozwiązał tę sprawę spojrzałaby na mnie inaczej? Może wreszcie by zobaczyła we mnie mężczyznę?!

-Baba nie umiała chodzić, to ma za swoje.- Mężczyzna o niebieskich włosach, zapewne farbowanych, powiedział oschle omijając blondynkę i ruszając po schodach.

-Jak możesz?!- Kurosaki wydarł się oburzony, nie wypuszczając z ramion Inoue.

-Normalnie. Nie znam jej. Nie rusza mnie jej śmierć. Nie umiała chodzić na swoich szczudłach, to dostała za swoje.

-Palant!

-A może to ty ją zabiłeś!?- Hisagi wstał, spoglądając na mężczyznę z nienawiścią.

-Ja?! Po co miałbym ją zabijać? Opanuj się, cioto. Widzisz jej włosy? Blondynka, pewnie potknęła się o własne nogi i tyle.

-Może i była blondynką, ale nie była taka głupia.- Jej narzeczony wreszcie się odezwał. Jego głos powodował ciarki na plecach. Co za różnica zachowania.

-To ty tak uważasz.- Wzruszył ramionami i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Już wiem, kto nie należy do zbyt rozmownych osób.

-I co teraz?- Po chwili ciszy odezwał się kucharz, spoglądając na właścicieli.

-Powinniśmy… Nie wiem… Zatrzymać krwotok i położyć ją w jakimś nieużywanym pokoju?- Urahara odparł zmieszany, spoglądając na nas wyczekująco.

-Chodź, Orihime, powinnaś się przespać.

Kurosaki pociągnął dziewczynę do jej pokoju ignorując kompletnie innych. Wszyscy jakoś znaleźli sobie zajęcie zapominając o podstawowej kwestii. To wcale nie musiał być wypadek. Owszem Matsumoto była blondynką i jak na kobietę o widocznych wdziękach, lubiła z siebie robić niezdarną niewiastę, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, by się wywróciła, a co dopiero chodziła po domu w takich obcasach. Definitywnie to nie był wypadek, ktoś musiał spowodować tą tragedię, ale zrobił to tak umiejętnie, że wszyscy nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Tylko czekać jak o świcie obudzi się wyłącznie jedna osoba. Morderca!

A mogłem się zabrać na rejs. Mogłem. Ale nie! Musiałem! No prostu musiałem tu zostać! Jak głupi liczyłem, że to mi umożliwi zbliżenie się do Orihime! Czemu nie przewidziałem, że chce tutaj jechać przez wzgląd na Kurosakiego? Głupi, głupi, głupi!

A teraz zastanówmy się, co zrobiłby prawdziwy detektyw na moim miejscu? Szukał wskazówek. Śladów czyjejś obecności przy wypadku. Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej wykonać w tej brudnej ruderze! Nie widzę tu nic znaczącego, a Matsumoto nie trzyma w rękach nic, co dałoby jakikolwiek ślad. To naprawdę wygląda na zwykły wypadek.

Mam do czynienia z geniuszem albo szczęściarzem.

Ktokolwiek to zrobił, ja to odkryję. Nie mam za wiele czasu, tylko do rana, kiedy wszyscy zaczną opuszczać ośrodek i przyjedzie policja, która na pewno stwierdzi, że to był zwykły wypadek. To nic. Miałem wiele nieprzespanych nocy. Dam radę.

-Czy pozwolą państwo, że urządzę tu prywatne śledztwo?- Spojrzałem wyczekująco na właścicieli, którzy szemrali o czymś między sobą.

-Oczywiście. Mam nadzieję, że ci się uda znaleźć to, czego szukasz!- Kobieta uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i pociągnęła męża w tył domu.

No to zgodę mam. Teraz należałoby przesłuchać potencjalnych morderców. Czyli wszystkich. Ciekawe, czy wszyscy będą tacy skorzy do rozmowy ze mną o takiej porze. Śmiem wątpić, ale dla zaimponowania Orihime jestem gotowy na poświęcenia. Nie tylko Kurosaki potrafi być mężczyzną!

Na samym początku tajemniczy narzeczony. Nie zachowywał się jak na osobę, która straciła kogoś, kogo kocha. Powiedziałbym, że był dziwnie obojętny na to wszystko. Gdyby byli małżeństwem, sprawa byłaby oczywista, ale w tej sytuacji? No nic. Nie mogę tak po prostu kogoś oskarżać, bo nie umie okazać emocji. Porozmawiam i może coś mi się z tego wykluje.

Ruszyłem do pokoju, w którym umieszczono zwłoki. Jak się spodziewałem stał przy nich, dotykając ostrożnie jej twarzy. Czyżby próbował zatrzeć ślady zbrodni? Nie. To raczej nie to.

Mimo że zauważył moją obecność nie odezwał się ani słowem. Co jednak doskonale rozumiem. Przez ten cały powód rzadko kiedy miałem przyjemność słyszeć jego głos. Jeśli jednak sądził, że zrazi mnie swoją ignorancją i wyjdę z tego pomieszczenia, to się pomylił. Mam zamiar rozwiązać tę sprawę.

-Jest pan narzeczonym pani Matsumoto, prawda?

Spojrzał się na mnie niechętnie, a może to był wzrok człowieka mówiącego „co ty kurna nie powiesz" jak to mówi Kurosaki. Zlekceważyłem tą ciszę, próbując ułożyć jakieś pytanie. Pytanie, które by go zdemaskowało. W filmach to zawsze tak łatwo wygląda, ale w rzeczywistości to wcale nie jest takie proste.

-Miała jakieś konflikty?

-Uważasz, że ktoś mógł ją zabić?- Odchylił się od niej, opierając się o przeciwległą ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma.

-Należy taką opcję rozważyć. Jesteśmy odcięci od świata i morderca miałby sporo zabawy… Zupełnie jak w tej grze mafia…

-Czyli szukamy wilka przebranego za królika?- Uśmiechnął się drwiąco, wzdychając ciężko. Nie wyglądał na przekonanego, jednak nie zrobił też nic, by mnie wyprosić.- Nie zauważyłem, by miała z kimkolwiek jakiś konflikt. Zresztą nie miałem jej cały czas na oku. Bywały dni, kiedy znikała na kilka godzin.

-Czy wie pan z kim rozmawiała przed wypadkiem?

-Nie. Ja byłem w swoim pokoju, a ona udała się po alkohol, bo zabrakło go u nas w barku. Wiesz, nie każdy wypadek jest morderstwem, Detektywie Conan.

-Wiem. Ale chcę spróbować.

Odwróciłem się i wyszedłem z pokoju. To była dziwna rozmowa. On naprawdę nie zachowuje się jak ktoś, kto stracił ważną dla siebie osobę, jest zbyt lodowaty… Z drugiej strony powiedział mi kilka istotnych rzeczy.

*Matsumoto była pijana w czasie wypadku.

*Znikała na kilka godzin w ciągu dnia nie mówiąc swojemu narzeczonemu gdzie się wybiera.

*Z nikim nie popadła w konflikt.

Siedzieć w jednym ośrodku przez cały tydzień i nie popaść z nikim w żadną sprzeczkę? Nawet ja się kłóciłem z Kurosakim, Abaraiem, czy nawet z Hisagim. Nasza ofiara albo była świetna w dogadywaniu się ze wszystkimi, albo ograniczała swoje kontakty do minimalnego kręgu ludzi.

Zajrzałem do kuchni, gdzie siedzieli właściciele ośrodka i ich kucharz. Teoretycznie powinien założyć, że to nie oni, ale z drugiej strony, stan tego domu może sugerować, że zwabiają naiwniaków właśnie dla świeżego mięsa.

-Jak tam twoje śledztwo, chłopcze? – Kobieta uniosła wzrok znad kubka, przyglądając mi się z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

-Całkiem dobrze, chciałem państwu zadać kilka pytań, jeśli można?

-Oczywiście! – Mąż odparł wesoło, bawiąc się swoim wachlarzem. –Przynajmniej jakaś atrakcja w czasie tego sztormu!

-Czy zauważyliście coś niezwykłego związanego z ofiarą?

-Niezwykłego? –Kobieta oparła podbródek na dłoni, zamyślając się.

-Miała dosyć nietypowe zachcianki żywnościowe. W porównaniu do innych klientów, to ona i pani Inoue miały specyficzny gust… Jednak ciągle prosiła o alkohol. – Kucharz zachmurzył się na samo wspomnienie o tak niewdzięcznej pracy.

Wzdrygnąłem się na samo przypomnienie sobie kuchni Orihime. Nic dziwnego, że kucharz ma tak złe mniemanie o kobiecie, no i potwierdza to słowa narzeczonego, Matsumoto była alkoholiczką. A nie wyglądała na nią.

-Często chodziła do ogrodu z tyłu domu. Tam jest taki mały labirynt. Zawsze się kierowała w jego stronę.- Urahara powiedział zamyślony, drapiąc się wachlarzem po policzku. –Nigdy nie widziałem jak z niego wychodziła, ale nie czatowałem w jednym miejscu przez kilka godzin.

-Codziennie się tam wybierała?

-Z tego co pamiętam to tak.

-Oj Kisuke, kobieta chciała być na moment sama. Sam widziałeś jakiego chłodnego ma narzeczonego. Nic dziwnego, że uciekała do innych. – Yoruichi odparła rozbawiona.

-Do innych?

- Tak do innych! Nieraz ją widziałam, jak rozmawiała z tym czerwonowłosym chłopakiem i rudzielcem, ale nie byli zainteresowani jej towarzystwem.

-Dziękuję. To bardzo przydatne informacje.

Uśmiechnęli się kiwając z aprobatą głowami. Pożegnałem się i ruszyłem w stronę schodów. Nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć takich informacji. To kładzie wypadek zupełnie w nowym świetle…

*Mimo narzeczeństwa romansowała z innymi mężczyznami.

*Nie wszyscy jednak dali się jej uwieść i próbowali jej unikać.

Pytanie brzmi, co robiła w tym ogrodzie przez kilka godzin? Gdyby nie ten deszcz, to bym się przeszedł i zobaczył, co jest tam interesującego, że zatrzymywało ją to przez tyle czasu. Właściciel nie wspomniał, by miała coś ze sobą. Nie sądzę więc, że szła poczytać książkę. Zresztą w jej stanie to byłoby to dosyć trudne Skoro nie lubiła spędzać czasu ze swoim narzeczonym, to po co właściwie się z nim wiązała? Może jest bogaty? To raczej nie to. Po co miałby ją zabierać w taką ruderę? Kuchiki niby też jest bogaty, ale on tu przyjechał ze względu na swoją siostrę, która go o to poprosiła. Komu mogło zależeć na zabiciu Matsumoto?

*Narzeczonemu?

*Kucharzowi?

*Niedoszłemu kochankowi?

Abaraia mogę od razu skreślić, bo jest na jachcie, ale Kurosaki? On raczej nie ma alibi, tylko nie wiem czy byłby w stanie zabić kobietę. Nawet jeśli mu się narzucała, to raczej by znalazł inny sposób na rozwiązanie tego problemu.

Muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z innymi podejrzanymi, może wtedy rozjaśni się sytuacja. Nie mam za wiele czasu, świt za kilka godzin, a razem z nim, większość wyjedziecie w swoje strony. Zapukałem energicznie do drzwi osiłka. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, wszedłem do środka, zderzając się z chmurą dymu nikotynowego. Zakaszlałem spazmatycznie, próbując powstrzymać się przed wyjściem. Nawet mój ojciec tyle nie kopci, co on!

-Czego chcesz, młody?- Warknął rozdrażniony, popijając swoją whisky.

-Chciałem zadać kilka pytań.

Roześmiał się głośno, odkładając butelkę na stolik. Spojrzał na mnie uważnie, a gdy stwierdził, że nie żartuję, ponownie ryknął śmiechem. Nie to jednak przykuło moją uwagę, lecz jego tatuaż na przedramieniu. Z tego co pamiętam, takie tatuaże robili sobie więźniowie. Co by idealnie wpasowywało się w sposób jego bycia.

-Miałeś jakieś stosunki z ofiarą?

Nie wiem czy pytanie się jego o takie sprawy jest rozsądne. Pewnie nie, wnioskując po jego minie. Nie jestem raczej w jego oczach zbyt bystry.

-Z tą kurwą? Nie. Nie zadaję się z takimi szmatami. Jeśli miałbym kogoś ruchać, to wziąłbym sobie jakąś cizię z pobliskiej wiochy. –Odparł oschle, zapalając kolejnego papierosa.

-Kurwą? – Zapytałem, zanim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język. Dlaczego po prostu nie wyjdę z tego pokoju?

-A mało tu facetów próbowała uwieść? Z tego okna miałem całkiem niezły widok na jej schadzki z tym brunetem. Piała z zachwytu, gdy ją ruchał. Tego rudzielca też chciała uwieść, ale poza jednym numerkiem więcej nie dostała. Już nie wspomnę o właścicielu.

-Uprawiła seks… Z innymi mężczyznami? – Wyksztusiłem zmieszany, czując jak żołądek podskakuje mi do gardła.

-Seks? Kurwa, co ty prawiczek jesteś? Cnotka niewydymka? Jeśli myślisz o normalnym misjonarskim numerku, to idź do klasztoru. To, co ona wyprawiała, nadawało się na jakiegoś pornola.

-Widziałeś jak się z kimś kłóci? – Wydukałem speszony, wycofując się powoli do drzwi.

-Z tą cizią, co tak ryczała.

Podziękowałem i wyszedłem najszybciej jak mogłem. Przebywanie w jednym pokoju z kryminalistą wcale nie jest bezpieczne, ani tym bardziej rozsądne, ale nie miał powodu by kłamać. Tak jak się spodziewałem narzeczony nie miał pojęcia o działalności swojej narzeczonej, która korzystała z ostatnich wakacji najlepiej jak mogła. Udało jej się nawet uwieść Kurosakiego. Jeśli widziała to Orihime, to nic dziwnego, że chciała porozmawiać z Matsumoto o zaprzestaniu takich praktyk…

Zaczyna być naprawdę ciekawie. Zdradzająca narzeczona, ulegli mężczyźni, dziewczyna, która nie umie zaakceptować takiego zachowania. Każdy z nich miałby powód do zabicia jej. Tylko pytanie brzmi: kto?

Deszcz nadal uderzał o szyby, nie dając ani chwili wytchnienia. Tym razem jednak działało to na moją korzyść. Nie muszę już iść i oglądać ogrodu. Dobrze wiem, co się tam działo. A nikomu nie przyjdzie do głowy, by zwiać. Podróż do miasta może skończyć się śmiercią na tych śliskich skałach.

Zapukałem do kolejnych drzwi i zajrzałem do środka. Na parapecie okna siedział pobladły brunet, który pił piwo. Nic dziwnego, że się przejął śmiercią swojej kochanki. Ze słów osiłka wynika, że robili to dosyć często.

-Kochałem ją… Tak mocno kochałem. Od pierwszego dnia, kiedy ją zobaczyłem za witryną sklepu muzycznego, w którym pracowałem. Jednak ona już wtedy miała tego durnia. Nie chciała się z nim rozstać, nieważne co jej mówiłem, co obiecywałem! To było dla niej nieistotne… Chciała tylko mojego ciała… Za mocno ją kochałem i spełniałem jej zachcianki… Gdy poprosiła żebym tutaj przyjechał na wakacje, zgodziłem się. Nie sądziłem, że każdego dnia będę musiał patrzeć na gębę jej narzeczonego. Ale ona i tak przychodziła do mnie. Uprawialiśmy miłość. Sądziłem, że w ten sposób się do siebie zbliżymy, że zrozumie, że jestem tym jedynym, a ona co? Pieprzyła się z każdym lepszym. Z tobą pewnie też?- Odwrócił się w moją stronę, markotny, bliski załamania.

-Nie miałem tego zaszczytu…- Mruknąłem zmieszany, nie wiedząc co mówić. Nie spodziewałem się takiej otwartości.

-Może jeszcze cię nie zauważyła, ale już tego nie zrobi. Nie żyje… Już nigdy nie powiem jej, jak mocno ją kocham… To na pewno zrobił jej narzeczony! Dowiedział się o jej zdradach i ją zabił!

Fascynujące jak ludzkie emocje mogą tak szybko się zmieniać. Z rozpaczy do gniewu… Niemniej, dla mnie ten pokój już jest bezużyteczny. Szkoda czasu na obserwowanie złamanego serca. Kobieta owinęła go sobie wokół palca. Jak to mówił Kurosaki w takich chwilach? Naiwniak? Jak mógł tak się dawać wykorzystywać? Nie wierzę, że dopiero tutaj zauważył jaka z niej osoba, choć z drugiej strony… Podobno miłość czyni człowieka ślepym.

Chyba jednak nie nadaję się na detektywa, dla mnie tu wszyscy mogą być winni. Każdy miał przeciwko niej jakieś awersje. Poza mną. Tylko mnie spotkał zaszczyt bycia ignorowanym… Może nie przepadała za okularnikami? Nie zna się. Okulary są seksowne, dodają uroku. Nie. Oczywiście, lepiej się pieprzyć z orangutanami bez mózgu.

Zapukałem do Orihime i wszedłem do środka. Jakoś widok Kurosakiego przy niej mnie nie zdziwił. Dwulicowiec. Niby taki zatroskany, a pieprzy się z inną kobietą. Czemu taki bezmózg ma największe powodzenie?!

-Hej…

Nagrodę dla błyskotliwego początku otrzymuje dzisiaj… Ja. Spokojnie. To znajomi z uczelni. Nic wielkiego, przecież to niemożliwe, by zabili Matsumoto, choć… Wtrącenie Kurosakiego do więzienia jest kuszącą wizją.

-Ishida. Czego chcesz?- Kurosaki spoglądał na mnie niechętnie. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać… Dymiłbym się już dawno.

-Przyszedłem do Inoue…- Mruknąłem oschle, podchodząc do nich.

Dziewczyna otarła oczy, spoglądając na mnie ze słabym uśmiechem. Ona najbardziej przeżywa to morderstwo. Nabrałem powietrza, próbując zignorować Kurosakiego, który mocniej zaciskał dłoń na ramieniu Orihime.

-Czy coś się stało, Ishida-kun?

-Nie, nic strasznego, po prostu z nudów prowadzę małe śledztwo i jak dobry detektyw przyszedłem zadać wam kilka pytań.

-Nie masz co robić, Ishida? Nie widzisz, że Orihime jest mocno poruszona tym wszystkim?!

-Wiem. Ślepy nie jestem, Kurosaki. Może ty chcesz nam powiedzieć jakie relacje cię łączyły z ofiarą, albo co robiłeś przed wypadkiem?!- Warknąłem, mając dość wymądrzania się rudzielca.

-Coś insynuujesz?!- Wstał z łóżka, chmurząc się jeszcze mocniej.

-TAK. Myślisz, że możesz robić co ci się podoba i wyjść z tego cało?!

-Gówno wiesz.- Odparł wściekły, popychając mnie do tyłu.- Spałem jak się zdarzył ten cały wypadek.

-Naprawdę? Sam? A może pieprzyłeś jakąś dziewczynę?!

Kurosaki cofnął się o krok, wpatrując się we mnie z nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem. Zaskoczyłem go. On wiedział, jaką aluzję wypowiedziałem i nie chciał żeby Orihime się o tym dowiedziała. Wreszcie miała o nim bardzo dobrą opinię. Orihime zaś wpatrywała się w nas z łzami w oczach.

-Przestańcie!- Jęknęła zrozpaczona, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

-Przepraszam, Inoue. Poniosło mnie.- Odparłem chłodno, rozluźniając ciało. – Chciałbym jednak, żebyś mi odpowiedziała na kilka pytań. Bez Kurosakiego obok.

Przytaknęła lekkim ruchem, budząc w rudzielcu niezadowolenie. Jednak nie widząc innego wyjścia wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając nas samych. Jakby to było cudownie, gdyby to on był winny…

-Jak wyglądały twoje relacje z Matsumoto?

-Na początku, gdy tylko się tu pojawiliśmy, wydawała mi się bardzo miła. Roznosiła wokół siebie taką żywą energię, miała też podobny gust kulinarny… Często przy śniadaniach ze sobą gadałyśmy, zawsze mi imponowała, bo była starsza i z klasą.

-Spotykałaś się z nią w innych porach niż przy śniadaniu?

-Nie. Nie miałam tej przyjemności. Wiesz… Trzy dni temu zmieniłam o niej zdanie. Bawiłam się z Ururu w chowanego, nie chciałam ci przeszkadzać w czytaniu, a Ichigo był na plaży z Rukią i Renjim. Gdy udałam się do labiryntu w ogrodzie, zobaczyłam ją… jak z Hisagim-san uprawia…

-Seks?

-Właśnie…- Mogłem stwierdzić, że jest bliska płaczu, ale jakimś cudem się powstrzymywała. – Wieczorem złapałam ją na schodach i spytałam się czy jej nie wstyd, tak za plecami jej narzeczonego, robić takie rzeczy. Wyśmiała mnie i poszła w swoją stronę.

-już więcej się z nią nie spotykałaś?

-Wczoraj szukałam Ichigo, by mu powiedzieć o rejsie, który planowała Rukia…- Załkała cicho, zaciskając pięści na spódnicy. –Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło, żeby iść do tego labiryntu znowu!

Chciałem jej to ułatwić. Powiedzieć, że wiem, co się wczoraj stało, co widziała, ale nie mogłem. Nie mogłem wyjawić jej tego, co sam wiem. Musiała sama przez to przejść.

-Ichigo uprawiał z nią… no wiesz.

Przytaknąłem, czując jak każdy nerw w moim ciele się spina i żąda, by przywalić Kurosakiemu w gębę. Musiałem się jednak pohamować póki co. Orihime musiała mi coś jeszcze powiedzieć. To nie mogła być cała historia.

-Gdy skończyli, Ichigo szybko się zmył. Ja zaś wyszłam z cienia i zrobiłam jej awanturę. Najgorsze jest to, że zdawała się świetnie bawić! Drwiła ze mnie! A ja nie miałam jak jej odpowiedzieć… Uderzyłam ją w policzek i uciekłam. Chciałam ją dzisiaj przeprosić za to, bo paskudnie się czuję z myślą, że kogoś uderzyłam… Ale nie zdążyłam…

-Dziękuję, Inoue. Wiem, że to było dla ciebie trudne.

-Myślisz, że ktoś ją zabił?

-Prawdopodobnie był to zwykły wypadek. Nie martw się.

Wyszedłem z pokoju, spotykając się z morderczym wzrokiem Kurosakiego, który stał oparty o barierkę.

-Skąd wiesz?

Uśmiechnąłem się triumfalnie. Biedny naiwniak. Myśli, że nikt tego nie widział. Żałosny prototyp człowieka.

-Ten niebieskowłosy ma całkiem niezły widok z okna na ten labirynt. Dużo widział.

Pobladł momentalnie. Jego mały paskudny sekret wcale takim nie jest. Nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że Orihime też o tym wie.

-Głupio ci?

-Zamknij się! To nie tak miało być!- Warknął oschle, nie odważając się spojrzeć mi w twarz. Poczucie winy go zjada, ale przecież nie zadałem mu pytań, więc tak szybko się nie wywinie. Wreszcie mogę wszystkim udowodnić, że Kurosaki wcale nie jest taki idealny, na jakiego się kreuje.

-No to może mi opowiesz o relacjach z Matsumoto? A może to ty ją zabiłeś, bo ci groziła?

-Co? Nie, nie groziła mi. Widziałem jak rozmawia z Orihime, więc jak mnie zaczepiła wtedy, to myślałem, że jej szuka. Zaprowadziła mnie do tego labiryntu mówiąc, że ma mi coś ciekawego do powiedzenia. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że będzie chciała uprawiać ze mną seks?!

-Wiesz… Mogłeś po prostu… ją odepchnąć i iść w swoją stronę.

-A ty byś potrafił?- Mruknął wyraźnie poirytowany. Emocje wzięły nad nim górę.

-Gdyby mi na kimś zależało, to na pewno… Nieistotne, co się później działo?

-Jasne.- Uśmiechnął się drwiąco, drapiąc się po karku.- Gdy już doszło do mnie co się stało, to powiedziałem, że nie chcę o tym pamiętać, a już na pewno do tego wracać. Trochę się dąsała, ale nic nie mówiła.

-Naprawdę? Dziwne. Może nie byłeś taki dobry?- Prychnąłem, czując mętlik w głowie. Kto zabił?

-Ishida, kurwa mać. Tu nie chodzi o seks. Po prostu dałem jej do zrozumienia, że nie jestem zainteresowany romansem z jakąś gwiazdą porno.

-Gwiazdą porno?

-Hm? Podobno wypytałeś wszystkich o nią.- Jego głos stał się stabilniejszy i bardziej pewny siebie, cholera! Wyczuł, że nie jestem aż taki dobry w tej pracy.

-Wypytałem, ale nikt mi nie powiedział o jej zawodzie…

-Zanim poznała tego narzeczonego była aktorką filmów pornograficznych.

-Skąd wiesz?!

-Przecież jakoś musiała zachęcać facetów, by z nią uprawiali seks. Myślisz, że co? Seks nie uzależnia? Skoro robiła to przez tyle lat dzień w dzień, to nawet z dobrymi chęciami jej narzeczonego skutek musiał być opłakany.

-Możesz mieć rację, ale unikasz tematu, jak wyglądały wasze relacje po tym stosunku?

-Geez, jesteś wrzodem na tyłku. Kilka razy się z nią minąłem i tyle. Nie było tematu. Oczywiście pieprzyła mi, że będę tego żałować, że nie warto wstrzymywać się dla cnotki, ale to mnie nie obchodziło.

-Czyli ogólnie unikałeś jej?

-Taaa, wolałem, żeby Orihime nas nie widziała razem. – Wzruszył ramionami. Wyglądał na zmęczonego tym wszystkich, ale cóż… Zasłużył sobie.

-Czy zauważyłeś coś dziwnego przed tym całym odkryciem?

-Pytasz się, co robiłem zanim jej ciało zostało odkryte?

-Dokładnie.

-Um… Nic konkretnego…- Poczerwieniał na twarzy, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego ze mną. - Miałem spędzić tą noc z Orihime, ale powiedziała, że pójdzie tylko do kuchni po przekąski i wróci, ale nie wróciła…

-Nie wróciła? Ile jej nie było?

Poczułem jak krople potu pokrywają moją skórę. Czemu tak naprawdę nie zadałem innym tego pytania? Może automatycznie chciałem udowodnić winę Kurosakiego, tymczasem on wydaje się być niewinny. Nie sądzę, by dawał takie aluzje, gdyby nie to, że sam tak naprawdę nie rozumie, co przez to implikuje. Cholera!

-Sporo… W sumie już myślałem, że zrezygnowała…

-Dzięki.

Odwróciłem się od niego i ruszyłem do swojego pokoju. W głowie mam istny chaos. Muszę ten bałagan poukładać w całość. Wtedy zrozumiem, co się tak naprawdę stało. Tylko tym razem moje emocje nie mogą wziąć góry nade mną.

Poza właścicielami i kucharzem, nikt nie ma alibi. Nikt nie może potwierdzić wersji drugiego. To są skutki mieszkania w jakimś zapadłym pensjonacie z obcymi ludźmi. Mimo że sądziłem, że Orihime i Kurosaki będą się nawzajem kryć, okazało się, że nawet oni nie mają alibi. Kurosaki się onanizował podczas nieobecności Orihime, zapewne plany seksu spełzły na niczym przez ten wypadek.

O czym ja do cholery myślę?!

Powinienem analizować to, co wiem… Mam czas tylko do rana, a w głowie pustka… Wszyscy są winni!

Nie to niemożliwe… Wychodziłoby na to, że ja jestem niewinny… No i ci co są na jachcie… Trochę słabo… No i na pewno wyszłaby hipoteza, że jestem beznadziejnym detektywem. W sumie prawda, to moja pierwsza taka próba.

Znajdź wilka w stroju królika… Nigdy nie cierpiałem tej zabawy. Tyle tylko, że tutaj raczej nie grozi zbiorowe morderstwo, jeśli nie odgadnę mordercy. Może to faktycznie był wypadek. Nikt nie jest doskonały, źle postawiła nogę i bach!

-Urahara-san! – Krzyknąłem, gdy tylko mignęła mi blond czupryna.

Właściciel zatrzymał się spoglądając na mnie z dozą niepewności. No tak… On nie należy do niewinnych. Jednak nie o to mi teraz chodzi.

-Ishida-san, w czym mogę pomóc?

-Chodzi mi o czas przed znalezieniem ciała Matsumoto-san. Gdzie pan był?

-W kuchni, razem z żoną i Tessai'em…- Odparł swobodnie. Nie wyglądał jakby kłamał, ale z drugiej strony nie mam wykrywacza kłamstw na oczach.

-Czy dołączyła do was Inoue?

-Nie. Nikt do nas nie zaglądał poza Grimmjowem-kun, który poprosił o whisky i wtedy właśnie usłyszeliśmy krzyk.

-Czyli nigdy nie dotarła do kuchni..huh?

-Słucham?

-Nic, nic. Dziękuję.

Wróciłem do swojego pokoju, spoglądając na drugą szybę stworzoną z wody. Burza powoli mijała i coraz rzadziej słychać było grzmoty. Gdyby nie nikłe światło idące od latarni, nic by nie było widać. Pewnie lada chwila i deszcz ustąpi. Rano powita nas niezłe bagno zamiast udeptanej ścieżki. Powrót nie zapowiadał się miłą perspektywą.

Ciekawe, że z mojego okna widać morską latarnię. Jej światło jest naprawdę słabe, albo mam za duże wyobrażenie na temat tego, jakie powinno być światło w takich miejscach. Mimo wszystko je widzę, więc pewnie statki tym bardziej. Jakże śledztwo byłoby łatwiejsze gdyby morderstwo odbyło się właśnie na tej latarni. Nikt nie wygląda na typ samobójcy, choć z drugiej strony, nie wiem jakby Orihime zareagowała, gdyby romans Kurosakiego z Matsumoto trwał dalej…

STOP!

Nie o tym powinienem myśleć!

Moje uczucia powinny mieć najmniejszą rolę w tym śledztwie. Co innego intuicja, tą zapraszam z otwartymi ramionami, ale nie moją zazdrość o Orihime. To nieistotne, że podkochuję się w niej od… dawna, a muszę rywalizować z tym barbarzyńcą, który nawet nie musi się specjalnie starać. Pewnie by go kochała, nawet wtedy gdyby okazał się potworem…

KURWA ISHIDA OPANUJ SIĘ!

To nie jest jakiś tani program telewizyjny pod tytułem 'Dlaczego ja" albo 'Pamiętniki z wakacji', weź się w garść. Kobieta cię nie kocha, to samo spotyka miliony innych ludzi i jakoś żyją… Albo i nie. Nieważne. Nie zniżysz się do ich poziomu. Przemyślisz tą całą sprawę na spokojnie, nie szukając chorych wymówek dla kobiety, którą kochasz. Rano na pewno przyjedzie policja i do tej pory musisz mieć rozwiązanie. Nawet to najgorsze.

To na pewno był narzeczony… Musiał się dowiedzieć o jej romansach, skoro brał pod skrzydła chorą nimfomankę, prawda?

E tam, jest facetem, pomachała mu biustem i tyle z jego czujności. Przecież nawet Kurosaki jej uległ, ja pewnie też bym uległ… Łatwo udawać twardego, gdy nie ma się przed oczami nagiej kobiety… Ale i tak go nie przeproszę. Goryli się nie przeprasza! Abarai jakoś jej nie uległ, o!

Boże, jaki ja jestem żałosny…

* * *

Wyjątkowo śniadanie jedliśmy wszyscy razem, czekając na przybycie policji i członków wyprawy morskiej. Każdy był jakiś przygaszony, poza kryminalistą, który jak gdyby nic zajadał się najlepszymi przekąskami, popijając wszystko wodą. W normalnych warunkach pewnie ktoś by zwrócił mu uwagę, ale teraz nikomu raczej się nie chciało. W progu drzwi kuchennych zauważyłem dzieciaki, które zawsze przychodziły tu z pobliskiego miasteczka z żywnością. Były całe umorusane w błocie, co nie dawało wielkich nadziei na to, że szybko stąd wyjdziemy.

-Ishida-san… Jak tam twoje śledztwo?- Żona właściciela spytała się zainteresowana, popijając swoją herbatę.- Jestem ciekawa do jakich konkluzji dotarłeś…

Nikt raczej nie podzielał jej zdania. Wszyscy coś wymamrotali pod nosem, tylko Grimmjow uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, dokańczając swój posiłek. Jego to raczej wszystko bawiło.

-Efekt nie jest zbyt… dobry.- Mruknąłem wymijająco, dziobiąc w dalszym ciągu w moim posiłku.

-Nie bądź nieśmiały! Powiedz nam! To będzie jakaś rozrywka.- Kobieta nie dawała za wygraną, nikt nie miał odwagi ugasić jej entuzjazmu. Kiwnąłem głową na znak, że wszystko opowiem, jak dokończę swój posiłek. W co ja się wplątałem?

Wszyscy zajęli miejsca w salonie, wpatrując się we mnie jak na jakiegoś nauczyciela. Uczucie dosyć dziwne, szczególnie, że nigdy jakoś specjalnie nie zależało mi na byciu w centrum uwagi. Czułem na sobie zawistny wzrok większości osób. Wreszcie zburzyłem ich spokój swoimi pytaniami i głupią zabawą. Nabrałem powietrza chcąc mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.

-Wszyscy tutaj obecni znaliśmy ofiarę w mniejszym lub większym stopniu. Z tego, co zostało mi zdradzone, Matsumoto-san miała udaną karierę jako aktorka filmów pornograficznych. Jednak swoją pracę przerwała po poznaniu jej narzeczonego Gin-san. Cierpiała na uzależnienie od seksu. Kilka lat pracy w tej branży wyniszczyło jej ciało oraz psychikę i mimo usilnych prób bycia wierną swojemu kochankowi nie potrafiła i wplątywała się w coraz to nowsze romanse. Nawet tutaj w ośrodku zdołała omotać kilku mężczyzn: Urahara-san, Kurosaki czy Hisagi, który z miłości do niej przybył nawet tutaj, licząc, że uda mu się ją namówić na zerwanie zaręczyn.

-BZDURA!- Urahara zaczerwieniony na twarzy wstał z miejsca krzywiąc się ze złości.- Jestem wierny swojej żonie…

Grimmjow ryknął śmiechem, demonstrując rękoma jego wierność. Westchnąłem, czując się otoczonym przez idiotów. Mogliby przynajmniej nie przeszkadzać. Żona właściciela wściekła pociągnęła go na miejsce, uciszając go. Spojrzałem na narzeczonego, który wyglądał na strapionego wiadomościami. Chyba liczył, że chociaż tutaj uda mu się ją opanować.

-Dlatego słysząc taką historię pomyślałem, że jej oprawcą mógł być jej narzeczony, który miał już dosyć jej zdrad, szczególnie, że jak wszyscy zauważyliśmy, nie okazywał zbyt wielu emocji przy jej śmierci. Później moje podejrzenie padło na Hisagiego, który opętany miłością do Matsumoto nie mógł dalej znosić tego, że nie jest jego, więc ją zabił.

-Nie zrobiłbym tego!- Brunet walnął pięścią w oparcie fotela zaciskając szczękę w nerwach.

-Wiem, mówię o hipotezach, które mi się nasunęły. No i został Kurosaki, który mógł być przez nią szantażowany, a zależało mu, by Inoue nie dowiedziała się o jego przygodzie. Tylko w czasie tego wypadku był w swoim pokoju, ulegając cielesnym pokusom. Zresztą nie jest osobą, która posunęłaby się aż tak daleko, by zatuszować taką sprawę. Urahary-san nie brałem pod uwagę z tego względu, że razem z kucharzem i małżonką siedzieli w kuchni, więc nie miał jak być przy Matsumoto.

-Czyli jednym słowem mówisz, że oni tego nie zrobili? Może to jednak jej narzeczony? Nawet nie próbuje się bronić!- Kurosaki czerwony ze wstydu i złości mówił szorstko.

-Tak… Nie mogę ukryć, że Gin-san był dla mnie wielką pokusą w oskarżeniu. Miał dobry motyw do tego. Tylko, że to kompletnie bezsensowny argument, jego emocjonalność. Jak wszyscy wiecie Gin-san pracuje w siłach samoobrony, gdzie ludzie są szkoleni do wyzbywania się wszelkich emocji. Nie mówiąc już, że rodzina Ichimaru jest znana z kultywowania samurajskich tradycji.

-No dobra, dobra, ale jego narzeczona go zdradzała! Każdy by się wkurwił!

-Kurosaki. Można się wkurzyć na takie zachowanie, ale normalny człowiek, by wtedy zerwał kontakt z taką osobą. Zresztą sądzę, że Gin-san dobrze wiedział z kim się wiąże. –Powiedziałem twardo, mając już dosyć ciszy ze strony podejrzanego, czemu ja go muszę bronić!?

-Może się kłócili, doszło do szarpaniny i bach. Spadła ze schodów.

-Nie kłóciliśmy się. Wczoraj planowaliśmy spędzić ostatni wieczór razem, bo dzisiaj mam już wrócić do jednostki, więc nie mógłbym być z nią przez kolejne trzy miesiące. Nie wiedziałem, gdzie znika. Chciałem jej pokazać, że jej ufam. Psychiatra powiedział, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie w jej przypadku. Jednak jej poczucie winy jakoś specjalnie nie powstrzymało ją przed romansowaniem, jak słyszę.

-Dlaczego Matsumoto-san miała takie buty?- Spytałem się zaintrygowany czując, że właśnie chaos zaczyna się oczyszczać.

Mężczyzna zarumienił się delikatnie, chrząkając. –E ten… Chciała zrobić dla mnie specjalne przedstawienie… Ale skończyło nam się wino, więc chciała po nie iść…

Czy naprawdę sztorm jest najlepszym czasem na uprawianie seksu?

-Jej wędrówka jednak nie skończyła się jak powinna. Spotkała kogoś po drodze i efektem tego jest jej śmierć.

-No to co? Hisagi… Skoro był tak obłąkany miłością do niej…- Kurosaki, spojrzał się drwiąco na bruneta, który z każdą chwilą czerwieniał ze złości.

-Może i kochałem Matsumoto, ale nigdy bym jej nie zabił. Nawet gdyby mnie odrzuciła zupełnie!

-Skąd możemy to wiedzieć? Teraz możesz udawać normalnego kochanka.

-Ty gnoju! Sam z nią spałeś i równie dobrze ty mogłeś to zrobić!

Miło być słuchanym. To nic, że jeszcze niedawno powiedziałem, że żadna z wymienionych osób ostatecznie tego nie zrobiła. Ishida, jak zwykle jesteś mistrzem uwagi. Może powinienem przefarbować włosy na pomarańczowo, to by mnie słuchano?!

Grimmjow znowu ryknął śmiechem, uciszając innych. Chyba Hisagiemu i Ichigo zrobiło się głupio, bo usiedli spokojnie na swoich miejscach, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę. Przynajmniej mamy trochę spokoju…

-Wracając do mojego wywodu zanim mi bezczelnie przerwano… Matsumoto miała dziwne nawyki żywnościowe, co komplikowało kuchnię obecnego tu kucharza Tessai'a. Mógł on oczywiście wpaść w gniew, słysząc jej kolejne zamówienia. Jednak Matsumoto nie była samotna w dziwnej kuchni. Jest jeszcze Inoue, a jak widzimy ona jest żywa, więc hipoteza Mściwego Kucharza upadła z hukiem.

Rozległ się cichy chichot przerywany dźwiękami obruszenia ze strony kucharza. Nie mam co go winić. Każdy, kogo wymieniłem, w jakiś sposób się uraził. Każdy chce pozostać niewinny do samego końca.

-Przepraszam. Ale nie brałeś mnie pod uwagę? Może dowiedziałam się o zdradzie mojego męża i chciałam skrzywdził Matsumoto?- Yoruichi odezwała się spokojnie, choć jej tonacja miała nutkę zaczepności. Ona to wszystko traktowała jak zabawę.

-Um… Tak szczerze, to nie przyszło mi to do głowy…- Burknąłem speszony, drapiąc się po karku.

-Okrutne… Mój image zołzy kompletnie nie wyszedł. – odparła urażona, krzyżując ręce.

-Przepraszam… Ale kiedy występowałaś w tej roli?- Urahara spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, tak samo jak reszta.

-Jak to kiedy? Zawsze. Nie słyszałeś moich docinek? Nie widziałeś mojego przeszywającego złem wzroku?

-Nie… Tak szczerze, to nie.

Wszyscy zamilkli nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć na takie wyznanie. W sumie ja też zgłupiałem… Może jakoś źle odebrałem postawę właścicielki, ale wydawała się dosyć sympatyczna, choć mówiła bez ogródek, ale żeby od razu nazywać ją zołzą? Nawet Grimmjow wyglądał jakby ktoś go wyprowadził z równowagi. Czyli kryminaliści też mają inne reakcje poza wybuchem śmiechu. Fascynujące.

-Pfff nie znacie się.

-Tak. To może być przyczyną naszego podłego zachowania. Kajamy się w popiele za nasze niedopatrzenie. – Odparłem znużony, próbując wrócić do swojego wywodu, choć pewnie nie powinienem. – Wracając do sprawy. Nie. Przykro mi, Yoruichi, nie jesteś winna. Inna hipoteza, która mi się nasunęła jest związana z obecnym tutaj Grimmjowem. Jak dobrze pamiętamy jego reakcja była dosyć… oryginalna. Nie był przejęty śmiercią Matsumoto, a przez cały pobyt niespecjalnie próbował asymilować z resztą mieszkańców. W dodatku jest uciekinierem z więzienia i obecnie ukrywa się tutaj przed policją. Jego kryminalna przeszłość mogła dojść do głosu, a co jest lepsze od zabicia takiej kobiety, jaką była Matsumoto-san?

-Czyli to on?- Hisagi spojrzał z zawiścią na niebieskowłosego, próbując zapanować nad emocjami.

-Zawsze mu źle z oczu patrzyło. – Kurosaki zawtórował kiwając głową.

-Uważajcie, cioty, żebym was tu teraz nie zabił. Mimo wszystko ja już mordowałem ludzi, a wy kogo mordowaliście poza komarami na ścianie? – Grimmjow odparł szorstko, uśmiechając się drwiąco. Kompletnie nie brał nas poważnie, ani się nas nie obawiał.

Wszyscy zamilkli jakby bojąc się jego cichej groźby. W tym momencie to kryminalista był górą i panem tego pomieszczenia. Strach jest definitywnie narzędziem władców.

-Tak można uznać, ale Grimmjow nie był zainteresowany Matasumoto-san. Jego cały wywód na jej temat można skrócić do jednego słowa „dziwka". Jak mniemam to nie jest typ kobiety, który preferuje nasz kryminalista. Woli naiwne dziewczyny, które mu się oprą i będzie mógł je zgwałcić. Bo jakbyście nie wiedzieli był seryjnym gwałcicielem-mordercą…

-Jesteś ohydny.- Kurosaki mruknął, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

-Mówisz to, bo nie wiesz jaka to przyjemność, geju.

-Nie jestem gejem!

-Seks z dziwką niczego nie zmienia.- Wzruszył ramionami, czując się w dalszym ciągu panem sytuacji.

-Ty skurwielu!

-Uspokój się, Kurosaki. To nie ma żadnego znaczenia co myślisz o jego przeszłości. –Powiedziałam oschle, uspokajając ich na jakiś czas. – W każdym razie Grimmjow był świadkiem wielu ekscesów Matsumoto-san. Widok z jego okna faktycznie prowadzi na labirynt w ogrodzie, a szczególnie na ołtarz w jego środku. Mógł w żartach powiedzieć jej o tym, co wie i mogła rozwiązać się między nimi szarpanina, która skończyła się tragicznie, ale Grimmjow w czasie wypadku był w kuchni, więc i ta teoria runęła.

-Powiedz mi, gnoju, skąd ty tyle wiesz? –Grimmjow zapytał się wyraźnie zainteresowany i poirytowany całą moją wiedzą.

-W tutejszej bibliotece mają wiele starych gazet. Wystarczyło dopasować informacje do osób i miałem cały obraz.

-Nerd…

Kurosaki zaśmiał się pod nosem unikając mojego wzroku. Skrzywiłem się na tą uwagę. Lubię czytać, ale nie uznałbym się za jakiegoś szczególnego kujona. Po prostu lubię wiedzieć, na czym stoję. To chyba naturalne?

-No dobra… To co? To był zwykły wypadek?- Hisagi odparł cierpko nie czując żadnej satysfakcji z naszego spotkania. Pragnął rozlewu krwi, a takiego zabrakło.

-Tego nie powiedziałem.

-Ale wymieniłeś już wszystkich.

-Nie. Nie wymieniłem Inoue-san. –Mruknąłem cicho, nie czując się ani trochę dumny z tego wszystkiego.

-Ishida… Chyba wypiłeś za dużo. Orihime by tego nie zrobiła.- Kurosaki zaśmiał się, próbując rozluźnić atmosferę, która się zagęściła przez moją jedną aplikację. Teraz wszystkie spojrzenia spoczęły na Orihime, która siedziała cicho ze spuszczoną głową. Nie odezwała się ani razu w czasie tej całej rozmowy, nawet się nie zaśmiała. Ona wie, co zaraz powiem. I wie, że to jest prawdą.

-Inoue od samego początku poczuła więź do Matsumoto-san. Obie mały dziwny gust kulinarny, miały też tendencję do dryfowania w chmurach. Nic więc dziwnego, że nikomu przez myśl nie przeszło, że to ona mogła coś zrobić. Wreszcie jako jedyna tak emocjonalnie zareagowała na śmierć starszej, obcej mimo wszystko osoby. Im więcej jednak rozmawiałem, tym bardziej dochodziło do mnie, że często mordercą może być ktoś, kto nie pasuje do przyjętej normy. Inoue wbrew nadziejom Kurosakiego widziała ją w objęciach swojego chłopaka. Wstrząsnęło to nią na tyle, że nie mogła się ruszyć z miejsca, a gdy chłopak pełen wstydu po zdarzeniu zbiegł z labiryntu, podeszła do niej i próbowała z nią porozmawiać, a raczej poprosić, by odczepiła się od Kurosakiego i nie robiła więcej krzywdy narzeczonemu. Oczywiście konfrontacja nie była pokojowa i skończyło się na spoliczkowaniu blondynki. Inoue przez ten cały czas się obwiniała o to, bo nie przywykła do robienia komuś krzywdy, ale natarczywa obecność Kurosakiego powodowała, że nie miała szans przeprosić, ani zapomnieć o tym incydencie. Jednak wczoraj wieczorem postanowiła wyślizgnąć się z pokoju pod pretekstem pójścia do kuchni, by tak naprawdę porozmawiać z kobietą. Spotkały się przy schodach i zaczęły rozmawiać na tyle spokojnie, że nikt ich nie usłyszał. Jednak rozmowa ponownie weszła na temat niedawnego stosunku Matsumoto i Kurosakiego. Temat niezbyt przyjemny dla młodej kobiety, szczególnie, że starsza, po fachu mogła powiedzieć coś, czego nie powinna mówić osobie niedoświadczonej na polu seksualnym. W każdym razie doszło między nimi do szarpaniny, czego efektem jest śmierć starszej kobiety. Oczywiście moja teoria, że Inoue zrobiła to przypadkowo może być mylna, ale znam ją od dłuższego czasu i wiem, że nigdy nikomu nie życzyła śmierci…

Zapadła ciężka cisza. Każdy oczekiwał, że Orihime coś powie, choćby wyparła się tego wszystkiego, jednak ona zaklęcie milczała, jakby nie chciała się z nikim sprzeczać. Nawet Kurosaki siedział pobladły, nie rozumiejąc co się tak właściwie stało. Chyba nie tego się spodziewał.

-To prawda. Pokłóciłam się z Matsumoto-san. – Orihime szepnęła ledwo słyszalnie, ale w takiej ciszy, każdy ją usłyszał. Kątem oka zauważyłem jak brunet zgrzyta zębami, gotowy w każdej chwili na doskoczenie do niej i pokazanie jej, co o tym wszystkim myśli. – Chciałam… przeprosić. To nie była moja sprawa jak układają się jej relacje z Ichimaru-san. Powiedziałam jej, że osobiście nie umiałabym spojrzeć osobie, która mi ufa, w oczy po takich rzeczach. Tymi słowami musiałam ją strasznie wkurzyć, bo spoliczkowała mnie. Byłam w szoku, ale ona wrzeszczała, że nic nie rozumiem, że jestem naiwna i pewnie jestem dziewicą i nie wiem, jaką przyjemność daje seks..

-Jesteś dziewicą?- Grimmjow przerwał jej, uśmiechając się z cichą nadzieją.

-Pierdol się, Grimmjow!- Kurosaki warknął oschle, trzęsąc się z nerwów. Poczucie winy znowu go uderzyło.

Orihime podniosła wzrok na wszystkich blada jak ściana. Nie była szczęśliwa z tego co się stało, a wspomnienie nie mogło być niczym przyjemnym. – Odpowiedziałam jej, że nieważne jak przyjemny jest seks, to chcę to zrobić z osobą, którą kocham. Nie chcę żeby to było kolejnym nałogiem czy chorobą. Moja matka była prostytutką i nie zamierzam iść w jej ślady, ale wypowiedź Matsumoto mnie naprawdę ubodła, gdy stwierdziła, że z moimi piersiami nigdzie indziej się nie nadaję niż do burdelu. Tak naprawdę chciałam wrócić do pokoju i po prostu iść spać. Miałam tego wszystkiego dosyć. Nie wiem czemu odepchnęłam od siebie Matsumoto-san. Ale w następnej chwili słyszałam jej pojękiwania i trzask. Nie chciałam jej zabić. Naprawdę…

-Wierzę ci, Inoue, ale będziesz musiała to wszystko powiedzieć policji. Nie wiem, co oni zawyrokują…

Dziewczyna spuściła głowę, nie mówiąc nic więcej. Zapewne nie czuła się na siłach, by próbować się w jakiś sposób obronić. Ichimaru siedział w miejscu spoglądając na widok za oknem. W oddali było już słuchać syreny policyjne. Na ten dźwięk Grimmjow się zerwał i pobiegł na tył domu, by zwiać przed ponownym wtrąceniem do więzienia. Hisagi siedział na swoim miejscu spoglądając na swoje dłonie. Gniew nie opuszczał jego twarzy, ale nawet on musiał rozumieć to, co się stało. Kurosaki blady jak ściana wstał z fotela wychodząc na zewnątrz. Pewnie poszedł po swoją rodzinę, nie umiejąc się pogodzić z tym, co się stało.

-Ara, ara… To się porobiło. –Urahara próbował jakoś poprawić nastrój obecnym, ale nikt nawet go nie usłyszał. Yoruichi wstała idąc do kuchni. Chyba mogła sobie wreszcie pozwolić na złość w stosunku do swojego niewiernego męża.

-Inoue… -Zacząłem niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co właściwie chcę powiedzieć.

Podniosła wzrok uśmiechając się słabo, była blada i wyjątkowo zasmucona. A jednak coś w jej oczach było niepokojącego.

-Nic się nie stało, Ishida-kun. Zrobiłeś to, co należało. Reszta należy do policji.

-Tak. To oczywiste, a jednak czuję jakby mi coś umknęło…- Przeczesałem włosy ręką, spoglądając jak policjanci wchodzą. Urahara podbiegł do nich szybko wyjaśniając im całą sytuację.

Usiadłem na parapecie i spoglądałem na widok za oknem. W oddali mieniły się sylwetki wracających z rejsu urlopowiczów. Przy drodze do portu stał Kurosaki z rękoma w kieszeni. Dwójka policjantów prowadziła między sobą zakutą Orihime, która wyglądała jak porcelanowa lalka. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu płakała, nie mogąc znieść swojej zbrodni, teraz zaś wygląda jak osoba, której to już nawet nie dotyczy. Narzeczony Matsumoto usiadł w drugim wozie nie ukazując żadnych zbędnych emocji. Wszystko się kończyło, tylko zachmurzenie nadal trwało jakby ostrzegając wszystkich przed kolejną ulewą. Latarnia nadal migała, chociaż o tej porze powinna zostać zgaszona.

Chyba jednak nie nadaję się na detektywa… Wsadziłem do więzienia dziewczynę, którą kocham. Żałosne. Czuje się zniesmaczony własnym śledztwem, za dużo brudów przy nim wyszło na jaw. Chyba nikt tak naprawdę nie jest czysty, każdy ma swój krwawy ogródek.

The End


End file.
